Cold Embrace
by Simply A Writer
Summary: When you care about someone, loosing them is never an option... But what if you can't help them fast enough?


**A/N: If people are OOC I don't really care ^_~ It popped into my mind so I wrote it, enjoy =3**

Vert was in an arctic battle zone with the rest of his team. He kept glancing at Zoom, making sure he was alright. The scout had refused to ride with A.J. the moment Vert had suggested it. He wouldn't have let him come at all if he could help it, but Stanford was away for if brother's birthday and Sherman had been left blinded by one of his brother's pranks going wrong; thankfully Sage told them it was only temporary. Unfortunately, Zoom was forced into sub-zero temperatures and though he may never admit it, Vert could see him shivering as he hunched over his Chopper.

"Vert," Agura called over the com-link. "I've spotted the key, but it's on an ice peak. Looks too weak to take any of our vehicles, any ideas?"

"Someone is gonna have to walk it," Vert said simply. "We just need to hope it's not too fragile to hold one of us."

"I've studied the structure of the peak," Tezz relayed. "Which one of us is the lightest?"

"That would be Zoom," Sage informed. "He is lighter by at least 7lbs. He is also the most nimble, which could become useful." Vert looked at his frozen scout.

"I'm not sure if he's…"

"I - I can d-do it," Zoom shivered, cutting Vert off. "I'll be f-fine, you just w-watch."

"Alright," Vert sighed, wishing his better judgment would kick in and make him stop his young scout from facing this predicament. Unfortunately, he knew they would only fight over it if he tried. Zoom started edging his way along the peak.

"Stop the human!" a voice bellowed from higher up the mountain. "Do not let him obtain the key!"

"Krytus," Vert shouted. "Everybody, cover Zoom and smash some sentients, we can't let them get that key!" Vert glanced at Zoom again. He was almost close enough to get the key.

"How're you doing Zoom?" Vert asked.

"I'm fine," the replied was hesitant, quavering.

"Zoom, it's a secure channel," Vert said softly but firmly. "I need to know that you're really aright." There was a slight pause.

"Vert, I'm scared," and he genuinely sounded it. "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"It's alright, we all get scared. Just grab the key so we can all get out of here and you can warm up." He saw Zoom nod on the tip of the peak. He reached out and grabbed the key.

"I got it!"

"The small human has the key," Krytus growled. "Kyrosis, take him out."

Kyrosis launched two fire wheels at Zoom, both headed straight for their target.

"Stanford," Vert could feel the dread rising, he couldn't loose Zoom. "Deflect them."

"I'll give it a go," the brit fired his own shots from slightly higher up. Kyrosis' attack was knocked off track, but the shock from Stanford's cannons had caused the ice peak that Zoom was standing on to crack.

"It's cracking," Agura pointed out, finishing off the last of the reds. "We need to get Zoom out of there."

Zoom felt the peak shift beneath his feet, it was going down. He looked around, all the reds were gone.

"Somebody, catch," he yelled, throwing the battle key across the void that stood between him and the rest of the team. The peak broke and plummeted into the frozen chasm below, taking Battle Force 5's beloved scout and about half a ton of snow with it.

"Zoom!" Vert felt a piece of his heart go down with the young scout. "How do we get down there?" Vert kicked into overdrive. He wasn't leaving with his scout.

"Besides a long drop," Tezz cringed at the glare that came his way. "Follow that road, turn right at the bottom."

Vert had practically flown down the icy road. All he could think about was finding Zoom, taking his whole team home safely. He was already tracking Zoom's life beacon by the time the others pulled up. It was weak, but it was there. He tried calling out.

"Zoom," Vert tried to keep his voice level, but he was starting to become desperate. "Zoom can you hear me? It's going to be alright, trust me…Shh." It was faint, but Vert could hear whimpering. Poor Zoom, he thought. He must be terrified.

"Vert," Agura called him over, the team had spread out to help look. "I've found him, help me dig him out!" Vert couldn't remember ever moving as fast as he did then. He practically flew over to Agura and began digging and soon found his scout curled up in a small, shivering ball. He hauled him out of the snow, wrapping him in his arms.

"Zoom," Vert could've cried, he was so relieved. He held him close, almost afraid to let him go again. "It's alright, you're safe. I've got you." Zoom shook against his leader's chest.

"V-Vert," he looked up at his leader's relieved face. Was he going mad or was Vert actually crying? Zoom could feel tears prickling in his own eyes, but for once, he didn't care. He'd never been happier to see his friends, no, his family. Zoom wrapped his own arms around Vert, burying his face in his chest.

"T-thank y-you," Zoom sobbed. Agura came over, stroking Zoom's hair.

"C'mon, let's get you home,"

Vert finished saying goodnight to his team, before setting of to the lounge. Since they'd gotten back from the arctic battle zone a couple of hours ago, Zoom had sat there, knees tucked up to his chin, looking small and forlorn. The rest of the team had taken turns helping to keep him warm when they'd first returned. The scout had sat shivering for an hour and a half; Vert had stayed by his side until he was sure Zoom was going to be alright. Now he was back in the lounge staring sadly at the back of Zoom's head. The scout was still sat on the couch, in the same position he'd left him in, wrapped up in a blanket that Agura had brought him after refusing to go to bed. Vert sighed.

"Hey," Vert gripped Zoom's shoulder over the back of the couch. "How're you feeling?" Zoom didn't answer; he just snuggled down into his blanket with a sniffle. Vert sighed. This was Agura's area, but she was asleep so he sat down.

"What's the matter," Vert rubbed Zoom's back, hoping to offer some comfort. "You know you can always talk to me."

"I was so scared," Zoom whispered after a long paused, his voice trembled. "I'm still scared, and I don't know what to do." His voice caught and he went quite. Vert felt his heart tug as Zoom dropped his head onto his knees.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Zoom looked confused but nodded anyway. "I was scared today too, terrified actually; we all were."

"What? Why?"

"Because, we thought we'd lost you," Vert cupped Zoom's face gently in his hands, wiping away a lonely tear that trickled down his cheek. "And that scared us more than anything we've faced in the entire multiverse." Vert smiled sadly, his voice catching slightly at the end.

"Thank you," Zoom broke into tears, burying his face in Vert's chest. Vert held him close.

"Shh, it's ok," He stroked his hair, whispering soothingly. "It's over and you're safe, and I promise, I will try my hardest to never make you go through something like that ever again." He felt Zoom's grip tighten a little on the back on his shirt. He rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Try to get some rest," Vert was tired himself. Zoom whispered something that sounded like 'don't leave me'. "Don't worry; I'll be by your side all night." And with that, both slipped into a deep, much needed sleep.

**A/N: Just a random bit of fluffehness X3 I could so I did... Please tell me what you thinks. ^_^**


End file.
